Web of Change
by Hazy Red Cloud
Summary: OC insert into Ned Leeds. Being the Guy in the Chair is one thing, being a hero on the front lines is another. Ned, are you ready to step up?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OCs**

**Chapter 1**

_I never expected to be a superhero._

Even after being reincarnated into Edward "Ned" Leeds, I didn't expect to gain any superpowers. Before my foray into time-and-space, multiverse dimensional hopping, I was just a regular software developer working for a multinational company based in Singapore. After 40+ years of mundane life, a regular heart attack (probably brought on by my unhealthy and sedentary lifestyle) sent me skipping across the multiverse into a world of marvels.

It did not take me long to realise I was probably in a version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe but that did not exactly help me. I mean, sure I watched all the movies and I knew basically what happens throughout, but I could not remember the specifics of all the events like the exact locations where any possible power boosting deus ex machina might be – so no super soldier serum or Sorcerer Supreme magic powers for me.

The problem was that I was always more interested in manga, novels and various fanfiction. The entire DC and Marvel universe in the comics was way too complex for me to get into, so I only ever watched the movies and some of the television shows. Of course, I regretted it now, since I only have some basic information beyond the MCU, but oh well…

Anyway, the only possible way I would be able to get any powers would be to take Peter's (who I met in elementary school) place as Spiderman, but there was no way I was doing that. Not only is he one of my favourite heroes, he had one of the biggest hearts out of everybody I know. I doubt I would be half as good a Spiderman as he will be. Hence, I resolved to just do my best to help him from the back as the Guy in the Chair. It was lucky that not only did I have experience in software development IT and hacking, it was like I had received some sort of IQ boost when I reincarnated (which makes sense considering how smart Ned was in the movies).

Due to the way I died in my past life, I started to exercise a lot in this one. I dragged Peter along with me as I picked up running and boxing. I know that boxing is not exactly one of the strongest combat arts like Krav Maga and Muay Thai but the boxing gym was the nearest one to our house and I felt he only really needed to know how to throw and take a punch with his natural (or unnatural) dexterity and strength in the future.

I managed to convince him by first getting him hooked on Hajime no Ippo of all things and now we went for classes 2 times a week. With his light and agile body, he was a classic out-boxer and relied a lot on his speed and counters. With my body type being naturally heavier, I gravitated more towards in-boxing, tanking hits while closing in and launching heavy blows to my opponents.

Additionally, despite my parents being well off in this lifetime, I was a grown-ass man (in my mind at least) and I wanted to earn my own money to buy things I wanted. Hence, I started a side business helping to develop websites for people online – mainly for small businesses and online blogshops – to help gain some spare cash and practice my computer skills on the slightly different computer systems in this world, along with some white-hat hacking along the way to gather what data I could on various people or events of interest (Stephen Strange, Luke Cage, Charles Xavier, Frank Castle etc). I mostly used a program I wrote to trawl through the internet looking for keywords and interesting data and automatically saving them onto a hard drive before anyone can delete – in case SHIELD is covering up information on the net.

Compared to my skills in IT, Peter mainly specialised in the sciences of Physics, Chemistry and Biology as well as being pretty good in engineering. It wasn't that I was bad in those areas, he was just that much more gifted in those fields. He was the one to fix our stuff like my PlayStation and computer when they broke, so I managed to get him to join me in another side venture that mixed our skills along with our love for anime and other geek fandoms. I knew his financial situation was not great which was why I wanted to help him have a way to earn some money to alleviate it, and for another reason I never told him. We started a costume and gadget making business targeted at cosplayers. I created the website and ran it while he did the armour building, gadget making (like fake lightsabres which were surprisingly popular) and videoing/photo-taking.

Meanwhile, I also picked up some sewing and costume design to work with the more cloth-based part of the costumes. Please don't ask how many Captain American costumes we have made…_just don't_… I had provided the initial capital to buy materials for the first few sets, but after building our online presence through Youtube which we used to showcase some of our designs and good reviews, it was turning around a profit.

*****BREAK*****

The problem with doing pretty much everything together and having such nerdy hobbies was that we had a pretty pathetic social circle which pretty much consisted of the both of us and some acquaintances. Despite not being scrawny (Peter) or chubby (me) like in the movies due to all our exercise, our isolation meant we did not know a lot of other people though we were lucky enough not to be bullied.

Once we entered Midtown High School, I was once again reminded that this might not totally match with the MCU that I knew. Our cohort not only included Gwen Stacy that I was certain did not appear in either Homecoming or Far from Home, it also included the Watson twins – both of whom had the initials MJ. They are fraternal twins and Mary Jane is a popular red head like in the old Spiderman movies and had started dating Flash Thompson within a few weeks of entering Midtown High. Michelle Jones on the other hand is a snarky dark haired, skinny girl who is undoubtedly the smarter twin.

And also, the subject of Peter's crush.

*****BREAK*****

"Hey, Ned, hurry up! Otherwise you're going to have to cycle to school!" My dad shouted from the ground floor. My father was born to Korean immigrants who came to America and started a Korean BBQ restaurant in search of the American dream. He grew up with the aspiration of wanting to make Korean food accessible and enjoyable to the people here, and when he took over the restaurant, he revamped the entire place and expanded it. Now, he had 5 Korean BBQ joints across New York and 4 chimaek places in New York and was still looking to expand. Chimaek is a pairing of Korean fried chicken and beer which goes extremely well together. They sold other food and drinks like soju as well, but the chimaek was what they are famous for ultimately.

I closed my laptop and stuffed it into my bag, not forgetting to bring along my charger as well. "Nah, its fine, I'll cycle over. Today's the field trip to Oscorp, remember? So, I will probably be back later then you end work anyway. I might as well cycle over, so I don't need to walk back!" I yelled back while I quickly put on a tee-shirt. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulders and hurried downstairs.

"Remember to call to tell me if you are going to be eating dinner outside so I know whether to cook," my mother said as she intercepted me with a hug in the hallway.

"Ugh, yes ma," I quickly left her embrace and ran out the door, grabbing my bicycle on the way, "Bye!"

*****BREAK*****

"Hey Pete, excited for the field trip later?" A fist extended.

"Hell yeah." And another fist knocked against it.

_I never expected to be a superhero. But I just might end up one anyway._

* * *

**So, anyway, this is my attempt at an OC insert into Ned Leeds. The OC is only similar to me in that we both don't know much about the Marvel universe beyond the basics so I'm just going to consider this an AU for any changes I have made to the plot. Yes, Ned will be getting powers and no, Peter will still be Spiderman for the simple reason that he's one of my all-time favourite superheroes even including anime ones. Ned is going to get an adaptation of one of my favourite powers from another universe, so good luck guessing. **

**Btw, the 2 MJs thing is just for fun, I doubt it will affect the plot much. **

**Since I have literally thought up this idea and wrote it in less then a day, I do appreciate any reviews with suggestions. Who knows? I might find it interesting enough to put it into the story. Bye Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OCs**

**Chapter 2**

We chained our bicycles to one of the pillars outside school before rushing in.

"So, did you hear about all the weird stuff happening the past month?"

Looking at Peter, I answered, "You're talking about the recent shootings, right? Word on the forums is that it's another vigilante – an extremely violent one. They're calling him The Punisher, for obvious reasons I suppose…"

"Yeah, the world is going crazy," He opened the door to our classroom, "First the Avengers fight an army of aliens, then the Hydra incident and that Sokovia thing…"

"You mean when an army of killer robots appeared?" I interjected, "Sounds like some comic book story come to life."

"Yeah, that! And that weird shrinking man! I heard he can change the size of objects too!"

"Yup, a lot of people are already calling him Ant-man since he can shrink into the size of an insect. You should really check out the forum man, there are way more stupid shit happening around the world, not just America, I'm pretty worried…all we need is one supervillain to succeed in world domination or create some world-ending device and we're pretty much screwed."

"That sucks, but it's not like we can do anything about it…we're just kids in the end, not heroes." He shrugged and looked at the teacher walking in and said, "You know I do check out your forum anyway, I just focus on events that are more likely to affect us rather than things that happen so far away. Where did you come up with the name anyway?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not just my forum you know, I just talked to a few people online and we worked together to create and maintain the site. The traffics too high for me to just go at it alone. As for the name…" I drifted off, glad for the distraction as the teacher decided to start taking attendance.

_Well, it's not like I can tell him that Metahumans Online* (MHO) is a nod to two other superhero fandoms…_

*****BREAK*****

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Dr Irvins and first of all, welcome to Oscorp," The brunette doctor introduced herself while shifting in her lab coat, "Today, I will be the one in charge of giving you the tour around Oscorp Tower and introducing you to some of our more interesting departments so you have an idea of what each department does if you intend to apply for an internship here. Some of our more famous departments that I believe will be of interest to all of you includes robotics, genetics, cross-species research etc."

I noticed she had conveniently ignored their weapons division, which had entered into a lucrative contract with the government ever since Tony Stark decided to drop out of the weapons game. Honestly, I had been tempted to short Stark's stocks previously when he was about to get kidnapped in Afghanistan, but I decided it was too risky. In the entire marvel universe, that was one of the only events I knew that I could make a profit off through stock trading. I couldn't trust that my previous world's history would match up with the marvel world and that the same businesses will do well here. However, I gave up on touching Stark's stocks for a few reasons.

First, I am underaged (especially when Stark got his smartass kidnapped) so I would need a custodial account or at least permission from my parents to trade, which will inevitably lead directly to me if someone decides to check why a new account is making such abnormal profits. My parents, having access to my account, would also wonder why I shorted Stark's stocks which would lead to too many awkward questions. This was ultimately not that big an issue as I could simply create a false online presence to trade for me and as long as it did not short or buy too many of Stark's stocks, nobody should find out.

The main problem is JARVIS. Tony Stark's AI had such a huge processing power that I suspect it keeps track of Stark industry's news constantly – stocks being one of them. If it ever notices an anomaly and traces it to my false online presence, it has the capability to track it to me somehow. I couldn't risk that just for a bit of cash.

"What's up dorks?"

Turning my attention away from Dr Irvins, I saw MJ looking at us with an eyebrow raised. I guess she must have caught Peter staring at her. He tended to do that.

I nudged him in the stomach. "Oh-hhh, hi MJ. What are you up to?"

"Standing here. Looking at the doctor. Not at me."

_I can literally feel the snark in the air. The snark-fu is strong with this one…_

"I-I-I wasn't looking at you…I was just daydreaming…" God damnit Peter just tell her you like her already.

"Sure, you were," She smirked and turned to follow our class that was entering one of the doors, "Better hurry up."

*****BREAK*****

"…this is our cross-species research lab that is a part of our genetics department. Now, I will let Dr Connors, the head of this lab, explain more about what they do here. Dr Connors, please go ahead." As she said that, she gestured to the one-armed scientist before walking to the back of the room. The huge lab was filled with the usual science equipment but also included many terrariums filled with different creatures.

"So, does any of you here know anything about cross species genetics?" The doctor played with his prosthetic arm as he looked at the class. "Yes, you," he pointed in my direction.

Peter spoke up, "Cross-species genetics is a field of study where we aim to pass on desirable traits from one species to another by splicing portions of their DNA together…Traits like the immune system of sharks or the regenerative properties of a lizard for example."

"Succinctly put, Mr…."

"Parker, sir. Peter Parker."

"Parker…Do you know a Richard Parker?"

While Peter started to have a rather personal conversation with the doctor in public, I looked around. The terrariums seem to be filled with various creatures, mostly small species like spiders, ants and bees. They looked perfectly normal, so I guess they were not yet experimented on. I guess it made more sense to have potentially dangerous experiments located in a different room from all the expensive lab equipment, and away from the prying eyes of the public like us I suppose.

Suddenly, a shrill sound rang out and the intercom system blared out a message, "Security breach in Lab 11-C. I repeat, security breach in Lab 11-C. All security guards please conduct a lock down. Please be advised, intruders are armed."

Just as the intercom stopped, I heard a loud booming sound directly above us and the entire room shook. Some lab equipment fell to the ground and the fragile ones shattered. I looked out the window and saw 2 black figures free-falling from above. I guess they must have used a bomb or something to cause an explosion and break a wall to the outside, creating an escape option when the building was alerted.

The entire lab started panicking as the security guards started trying to calm the terrified students and scientists. In the midst of all the panic and commotion, I saw a spider land on my best friend's neck.

Just as I was about to say something, I felt something bite my ankle and I immediately stifled my scream. It felt like an extremely hot needle poking into me for just a moment and while I dealt with the pain, I heard Peter shout in pain and slap his neck. Looking down, I saw a dead ant and a squashed spider carcass which I quickly picked up and put in my pocket.

"You okay, Pete?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, I think a spider bit me or something. I'm fine, thanks Ned."

_Ohhh, you say that now Peter…..._

* * *

**Ok, I think I that I will mix in some of the regular marvel comics stuff with the MCU because I needed more villains for Ned and Peter to face. And I will put in some of my own input as well such as adjustments to some of the origin stories of certain villains, creation of new characters, changing some powersets or giving abilities to people that originally had no powers in the stories. **

**I don't know much about cross-species genetics so please understand if I have made a mistake. **

**For reference, MJ shall refer to Michelle Jones and Mary Jane will be written in full unless otherwise stated. **

*** MHO is a combination of Metahumans from DC and Parahumans Online (PHO) from Worm. **

**Ned has not really thought about the impacts of a dedicated cape forum, he just started it with a few online buddies for fun. I feel like widespread use of MHO in this universe might change certain key factors such as giving heroes a voice in the community (compared to just having the newspapers shape opinion AKA J. J. Jameson constantly bashing Spiderman) to explain their actions and interact with civilians, allows the people to have more of a voice to speak their opinion without having to form protest groups and allowing heroes to connect with one another and give advice etc. Of course, there are other effects as well such as mercenaries or villains being able to better coordinate their efforts etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To those of you who left questions in the review, I have tried to answer them in the comments below. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OCs**

**Chapter 3**

"Is everybody present? Did anyone get injured?" Mr Jackson came to us after checking on the situation with Dr Irvins, "We will have to keep calm and stay here for the time being until Oscorp and the police have checked out the crime scene. I suggest you all contact your parents and reassure them because the press have already started reporting this situation."

"Oh man, Aunt May is going to kill me," Peter started to worryingly type on his phone. "I hope she isn't too worried."

"Don't worry Pete, its not as if this is your fault," I finished sending off a text to my parents telling them I was fine and not to worry, before searching a news channel on YouTube that was currently streaming the situation live.

"…live here at the site of the bombing. Sources say that a robbery took place in one of the top floors of Oscorp before the robbers blew up a wall to escape using wingsuits to free fall off the building. The current situation is unclear. Now, let me pass on to the Captain of the New York City Department, George Stacy, to give a statement…"

A head full of blonde hair suddenly blocked my view of the screen, "Hey, is that my father? I guess that's why he didn't pick up the phone."

"Hi Gwen, not that I mind, but what are you doing?"

"Oh, Dr Connors asked me to get Peter. He wants to talk to him over there," She pointed over to where the doctor was standing in a corner.

"Thanks Gwen," Peter said as he stuffed his phone into his pocket and walked away.

"So…should we watch your father act all serious?" I grinned and waved my phone in front of her.

She didn't say anything but sat down beside me with a snort, which is an answer in itself, I suppose.

*****BREAK*****

Pizzas are delicious – there is no denying that._ The stretchiness of mozzarella, the saltiness of Parmesan, the crispiness of ham, the acidic twang of tomatoes, the chewy dough and the sweet, yet sharp taste of pineapples…_

"You know I hate pineapples on pizza, why did you have to order Hawaiian again?" Peter grumbled as he plucked out the pineapples from his side of the pizza and dumped it on mine.

I moaned in reply, "You know this is what always happens when you ask me to order your share as well...and I do it so I can get your pineapples."

Currently, we are hanging out in Peter's room after the harrowing day. Despite the incident causing no deaths, four Oscorp employees were injured and apparently some highly classified items were stolen in the heist. Since we were not even on the same floor of the crime and did not have any opportunity to see the perpetrators, the police did not really question us beyond some general inquiries to us as a group and reminding us to contact them if we remember any suspicious activities. After the paramedics checked us over to ensure none of us were suffering from shock, we were sent back to school and released.

"By the way, do you remember Dr Connors calling me over just now? Apparently, he used to work with my father, and he invited me to join him as an intern on one of his current projects!" Peter rattled off before taking a huge bite of his pineapple-free pizza and swallowing it with barely any chewing, "So, I will probably be going over for a few hours after school starting Monday."

"That's interesting, did he say what you are going to be working on?"

"Not much, he couldn't give me any details other than that they are probably trying to move their experimentation on to larger animals rather than just insects and spiders," He said as he started typing into his computer, "Anyway the new episode of Naruto Shippuden is out, lets start watching."

*****BREAK*****

As I cycled home from Peter's apartment, I thought about everything that happened earlier. I could still feel the ant bite, numbing my entire body as if cool water was flowing through my veins and I knew what that meant. I had resigned myself to simply being the Guy in the Chair previously, trying to do my best to help Peter out as much as possible from the back. I was always the sort of person to go with the flow and simply do what I feel like doing while enjoying life. That was probably why I hadn't gone on some egoistic power hunt which would have attracted all sorts of dangerous events to me. However, it seems like despite not looking for power, it has found me.

I unlocked my gate and left the bicycle in the yard before heading in. My parents were out late, probably for a dinner date together since I texted them that I was going to eat dinner at Peter's place and hang out. Entering my room, I hung my bag on the hook attached to a wall before booting up my computer. Logging into MHO, I saw a new message from one of my fellow administrators, so I quickly replied.

* * *

**Welcome to the Metahumans Online message boards.  
You are currently logged in, ****Hermit****  
You are viewing:  
• Private messages **

**Private message from Desert_Lion:**

**Desert_Lion *New Message*:** Hey, remember when I asked about ESU? Finally asked my brother about going there in the future – he is not happy. The hypocrite doesn't want me to study in a foreign country.

**Hermit *New Message*:** What's up? He's probably worried. New York isn't exactly a safe place to be right now, what with alien invasions and super villains running around. Oscorp just got robbed today and the robbers decided that bombing a hole in the building is a good escape plan of all things…

* * *

Slumping down on my bed, I turned to look at the spider and ant carcasses that I had put in a Ziploc bag on the table beside my bed. Turning off my bedside lamp, I couldn't help worrying. The wheels of destiny are turning, and it seems like I will have to play my part in it somehow. I don't know what abilities I will end up developing but I could already think of one problem – _the name Ant-man is already taken._

* * *

**So, this entire chapter is more slice-of-life-ish because I wanted to try and showcase more interactions and build more groundwork for the future. At first, I was considering strongly sticking to the MCU timeline, but I decided not to, considering I have already included other villains and characters. Following the MCU timeline strictly will cause all other events to be way too rushed and prevent Peter and Ned from having more of an impact since they got their powers late in the game. They also need to grow in maturity a bit more while interacting with other heroes and villains. As such, I will be following the MCU sequence of events, though I will not be following their pace exactly i.e. instead of Plot A happening in January and Plot B in March, I may have Plot B in May instead. Hopefully all of you can understand what I am trying to explain.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed this fic thus far. **

**To Lirg123: As mentioned, he does not know or want to assume that the universe he is in is the MCU exactly, and he does not have enough knowledge of the MCU or Marvel in general to make educated guesses in investment. Him having parents and a chance at a new life is enough for him and he does not want to lose the opportunity to have a family again by making them suspicious of him – which is also why he cannot steal alien tech or military drones. As a kid, he is unlikely to be out of his parents sight during an attack, nor is he going to go out of his way to risk his life during an invasion just to steal some tech and hoping some deux ex machina is going to save him like iron man saved Peter. Furthermore, where is he going to keep said tech or drones? Other than his house, he does not have any other secure location and putting them in his house is not an option since his parents may stumble on them accidentally while cleaning the house etc. **

**To boby: Similar to mentioned to Lirg123 above, he isn't going to risk a second chance with a family to study for a few years in Kamar Taj (and also due to having the feelings of a child again). It's just not in his character to go out and take such a huge risk. Not only does he not have the desire to leave, how does he know he is not going to get robbed or be a victim of a crime as a young kid going out alone just walking about in a big city. He also has no confirmation that the Ancient One will decide that he is worthy and just send someone to bring him to the sanctum like Dr Strange. After all, she did it because she saw that he was going to be the one to take up her mantle. I doubt people would see any symbols guiding them to the sanctum unless the Ancient One wants them to see it (since I assume they will have some sort of protection from undesirable eyes) so he probably cannot find them. He also assumes that if he is really needed to defeat some threat that the Ancient One foresees, she would have just guided him to the sanctum whether he wants to or not. Since she did not, he is just going to continue enjoying his life with his family and friends. Until he ends up getting bitten by some ant of course. Additionally, I believe that you underestimate how hard it is to learn sorcery since the only reason Dr Strange learnt so quickly is his genius level intellect, the advice of the ancient one and the time stone. I assume most other people spend years studying there for much less results – years which Ned is not willing to spend. **

**To KnightOfGlory26: Good try guessing, but its not since I want him to have abilities that are different from the usual Spiderman set. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OCs**

**Chapter 4**

_At the start, there was nothing. A void that is oblivion – with no living or nonliving beings, no shapes, no colours, no thoughts, no ideas, no emotions and no concepts. There was no beginning and no end as time was not around to bring meaning to such terms. Even the concept of nothingness did not exist, for it was truly empty. _

_Until at a single point in time which can be finally called the beginning, a black egg was formed. From this black egg, the emptiness of colour created shifting streams of coloured light upon its surface – purple, orange, yellow, blue, and many more. Soon, the sphere cracked upon and from it came galaxies of stars and dust, the colours of light spreading far and wide, mixing and separating randomly, like a kaleidoscope of infinite possibilities. _

_From the smallest particles to the largest stars, a tiny presence collected and gradually became aware. It spread a formless will that spread through the galaxies, wondering at its endless changes, slowly becoming hypnotised by its countless forms…_

*****BREAK*****

Have you ever woken up from a dream and knew you had one, but can't remember what happened in it at all?

That's me when I woke up in bed sweaty today. I rubbed my head with my hands, but for the life of me, I can't even remember whether it was a good dream or a nightmare. It was like I subconsciously knew I had a dream but could not even remember what I felt while dreaming, much less what happened in it. All I felt was a light buzz in my head like those white noise machines that help people sleep.

Looking outside my window, I realised it was still dark, the alarm clock on my desk showing 4.23 am. Remembering the events of yesterday, I wanted to try to see if I had any superpowers. I immediately sat up on my bed and put my palm against the wall, willing it to get stuck Naruto-style. Pulling my hand off the wall, I succeeded with extreme ease just like any regular human.

OK, so I knew I didn't have spider powers which makes sense since I wasn't bitten by a spider. Knowing that one of ants' most famous properties is the ability to lift many times my body weight, I decided to try out my potential super strength. Getting off my bed, I attempted to lift my entire bed with one hand. It barely budged.

At this time, I was getting really underwhelmed. If the ant I was bitten by turned out to be a regular ant and the pain I felt yesterday was just phantom pains created by my subconscious, I am going to be pissed for making me worry. I tried jumping to see if I had any jumping or flying ability but nada. Picking up a pencil and letting it drop, I couldn't bend down and catch it with my hand before it clattered on the floor – so no super speed for me either.

The buzzing in my head slowly grew louder and closing my eyes, I instinctively raised my hand in front of me and tried to focus on the buzzing. Opening them, I saw two flies flying over my palm in a circular manner. I felt like I had control of them, and I tried to move them in various patterns – a figure of 8, a star shape and even made them do a wronksi feint.

Insect control. This is such an underrated ability compared to super speed and strength etc. Yet, it is the ability of one of the scariest characters in the superhero genre, the Queen of Escalation herself – Taylor Hebert.

I have to admit, if I really get Taylor's ability, it will be quite versatile and useful for me, especially with the countless fan-fictions of Worm I have read previously, along with inspiration from other media like Naruto's Aburame clan, allowing me to come up with even more uses. Of course, before that I will need to test how similar my ability is, and if I have any others as well.

I tried to split my concentration and imagined myself in the body of one of the flies. Looking up, I can see both the ceiling, and my face. It felt easy to split my mind like that, although I still need to test how much my multi-tasking ability has improved. At the same time, looking through the fly's eyes gave me a clear image, which is better than I had hoped. I controlled the fly to land on my hand yet as I flew onto my hand, it suddenly seemed to fly through and enter an extremely colourful area.

I was also looking at it with my eyes and observed the fly seemingly disappear into my body. Looking through the fly's eyes was useless as it just seemed like an extremely colourful area with nothing around it. I ignored it for a moment and tried to control all the buzzing in my area of awareness to come before me.

Looking before me as an army of insects and spiders stood still, I smiled. It is time to experiment.

*****BREAK*****

Turning on the lights in my room, I took my phone and turned on the video setting. Slowly I controlled the insects (including the spiders even though they are technically arachnids) to move onto my skin while taking a video. I tried to zoom in on the video using my camera, but it simply showed the insects disappearing after a certain point. Although there is one weird factor…

Turning on my computer, I connected my phone to it before transferring the video file over and scrubbing the phone clean of the video ever being there. I disconnected my phone and started working on the video with a video editor software. Zooming in far more then I can with just my phone, I brushed up the quality and slowed down the footage, confirming my suspicions.

In the video, the insects did not just disappear, but instead, started shrinking when they came into contact with my skin before disappearing.

What the hell?

*****BREAK*****

Knocking on the door, I waited in silence, thinking about the things to come. I have barely any clue about any future events since the comics and cinematic universe seems to be randomly mixed together. All I can do is make sure that Peter and I are as prepared as possible for whatever is out there, gathering allies and trying to protect as many innocents as possible.

"Hey Aunt May, is Peter awake?" I asked when the door opened. Being best friends since childhood, May tended to treat me like her nephew and I reciprocated.

"Yes, I believe I heard him banging around in his room," She replied while opening the door further, "Come on in. Will you be staying for breakfast? I will be making pancakes."

"Yes, please." I smiled at her before hurrying to Peter's room and trying to open the door. Realising it was locked, I knocked on it, "Hey, Peter, open up!"

"Now's not a good time, Ned, come back later!"

"If you don't open the door, I'm going to tell Aunt May about M…" Before I could finish, the door opened, and a hand pulled me inside before the door closed. "Look, Peter, I've got something to tell you..." Before I can finish explaining, I turned to face him and realised something.

Not only is he trying to pull his right hand from the door handle, his hair is producing tendrils of yellow sparks that moved from strand to strand.

"Shit."

* * *

**OK, so I decided to upgrade Peter's usual powers by bringing in the abilities of another Spiderman (Miles Morales) – bioelectricity. This is because of spoiler reasons as well as the fact that I wanted him to have a bit of a power boost so as to match Ned's abilities (full capabilities unknown as of yet). **

**As usual, thank you for all who followed, favourited and left a review **

**To Marsolino: This didn't happen in canon, but it happened in this world for the sack of plot or coincidence or behind-the-scenes shenanigans. Who knows?**

**To PHD in oof: Thanks for the facts, they are rather interesting, especially number 2 which I did not know. I suppose you guessed part of his abilities correctly with number 7 though he does not control them with chemicals or pheromones. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OCs**

**Chapter 5**

"Look, calm down dude," I said, contrary to what I was feeling – _in what universe does Peter Parker start generating electricity out of his extremities?_ I was feeling a bit out of my depth so I could sort of understand how he must be feeling.

He finally managed to pry his hand from the doorknob somehow, "Oh my god, Ned! You have no idea what is going on…I woke up and its like I turned into some electric-producing glue or something. I keep sticking to random things – look at my lamp!"

Turning to look at the broken lamp on the floor, I gestured for him to sit down on his bed. "Look, Peter, I have a theory about what is happening. I think all this is going on because what happened at Oscorp yesterday. Promise me you won't freak out," I waited for him to nod his head before holding my hand out and reaching for the insects within my body (_wow, and that was a sentence I never thought I would say_), "Look at this."

He leaned in closer to see some ants and spiders appear on to my palm. I slowly got them to move in circles before getting them in a tower formation with the spiders at the bottom and the ants crawling on top of them. Controlling them was instinctive, like I had been doing it all my life.

"What the heck…"

"I think we need to find out what was in Oscorp's lab urgently…we don't know if what they did is dangerous, and if the robbers yesterday had anything to do with it."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital to get a check-up." He said before I interrupted.

"We can't do that. What do you think will happen to us if they find out we suddenly gained powers from their experiments? We can't expose ourselves no matter what."

"Yeah, ok. Remember I have my internship with Dr Connors coming soon? I guess I can try to find out some stuff there."

I nodded, "Before that, we have to try to get our powers under control and you know what that means – power testing!"

*****BREAK*****

The both of us ended up in the basement of my house.

It's a part of the house that my family hardly used. My parents treated it as a storage area while Peter and I used it as a place to hang out and work on our projects. In the corner, near a stack of cardboard boxes, was the small sewing machine we used, along with some other miscellaneous crafting items. On the other end, where we usually hung out, is an old sofa facing a TV we used to play video games.

"OK, so far, all I have figured out is that I'm able to control insects in an area around me. I can also 'absorb' them into my body, but I haven't found a limit yet. By focusing a bit, I can sort of hitchhike on their senses as well." I tried to focus on the spider crawling up my arm as I said this. It felt like a second layer of perception over my own, not as clear as using my own senses and it took quite a lot of concentration to decipher the difference between what I am seeing and what the spider was viewing.

He looked at me as I played around with the spider, before slumping down on the sofa, "Well, I found out I can sort of stick to things with the palms of my hand, and I have been releasing sparks intermittently since I woke up. I can't go to school like this dude, we need to figure out a way to stop it…Oh, and I think I am stronger as well, but I haven't really tested that yet."

"OK, lets try it out. Can you lift the sofa?"

He stood up, used both hands and lifted it without any strain whatsoever, "Whoaaaa…"

"What about balancing it with one hand."

Moving one of his hand to the middle of the sofa he released his other hand and stretched it out, "Easy-peasy." He smirked at me right before the sofa tilted to the side and he quickly moved his hand around trying to find its centre of gravity and stabilise it.

"Well, I don't think I have anything heavier than that down here, so we can test it out in the future. I guess, you're just going to have to pay more attention and make sure not to lift anything that might be too heavy for the previous you."

*****BREAK*****

After playing around with our powers, we managed to come up with an idea for how to fix Peter's 'shocking' problem. We took the solution from a lightning rod and started designing a device with copper as the main material to attract any sparks he might let out. In theory, copper being one of the most conductive materials will absorb all the electricity, preventing him from shocking people. The device will then hold a rechargeable battery in its outlet to ensure the electricity has somewhere to go and being useful for something.

Finally, we finished the first version of our design, but since we didn't have all the materials currently, we ordered the missing materials online and sat down for an exciting game of Mario Kart.

We might have superpowers now, but we are still kids and Mario Kart is always fun.

I only wished he knew how to control his strength better, rather than crushing one of my controllers when he got too excited.

* * *

**As usual, thank you for all who followed, favourited and left a review **

**I wish everyone all the best during the current covid situation, and I hope this story will at least make the lock down just a bit more bearable. **

**Sidenote: I started a new Pokémon story called "Just a Random Adventure" and you all can check it out if you are interested. JARA is about exploring the pokemon world through the eyes of a random OC, not and SI or Canon Character. My purpose for writing it is to observe how a world with pokemon might theoretically work – their culture, government, policies, economy etc. **

**Finally, its been a while since I updated this story and I am sorry for those who have been waiting for it. Thank you. **


End file.
